


Дикая земля

by Norda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Drama, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аляска.Золото и жажда быстрой наживы - вот, что вело людей сюда в мир индейцев, медведей и волков. На край земли, где было тяжело просто выжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикая земля

Золото. Золото в виде песка или самородка. Золото, добытое в прииске рядом с Номом, или самородок, случайно найденный после наводнения на берегу безымянного крошечного притока Юкона. Новая золотая жила, десяток приличных размеров самородков, что заплатил выживший из ума старатель за пинту пива и курицу с соусом из лимонного сока. Золото, золото, золото. От Скагуэя до Нома об этом не стеснялись говорить.   
Да и что там стесняться - золото, цена на него, новые и заброшенные прииски, способы добычи и разработки шахт, преимущество того и иного снаряжения, трудные дороги, перевалы, погода, качество палаток, марки ружей и пистолетов, пули, порох, динамит, торговцы с которыми стоило иметь дело и от которых стоило держаться подальше - было главной темой разговоров везде, где собирались люди от убогих хижин, куда случайно забредал замёрзший охотник, до светских балов в доме губернатора. Золото и жажда быстрой наживы - вот, что вело людей сюда в мир индейцев, медведей и волков. На край земли, где было тяжело просто выжить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы завести ферму, которая не только должна прокормить семью, но и давать достаточный доход, чтобы мечта о плодородной ничейной земле, которая только и ждёт, чтобы какой-нибудь выходец из бедной или не очень бедной семьи Англии, Шотландии, Ирландии, Нидерландов или Франции решился бросить стариков-родителей на остальных братьев, и на с трудом скопленные гроши купить билет на корабль до Америки.  
Мечты разрушались быстро, очень быстро. Уже через несколько дней где-нибудь в порту Нью-Йорка, Чарльстона или Балтимора у мечтателей заканчивались последние деньги, и никто вокруг отнюдь не спешил проводить их на готовую ферму, да и просто предоставить лёгкую, но высокооплачиваемую работу. Конечно в городах легко было найти тех, чьим занятием было зазывать людей на Запад, где ещё было много ничейной земли (и индейцев, которые не желали мириться с белокожими захватчиками, но об этом предпочиталось не упоминать), но путешествие требовало лошадей и провизии, на которые в свою очередь требовались немалые деньги. Мечты о ферме, богатом доме, триумфальном возвращении на родину в шикарном костюме и тростью из слоновьей кости разлетались как осколки стекла от разбитого стакана, оставляя после себя боль ломать и колючую обиду в сердце, от которой хотелось или напиться или бить и ломать всё, что попадается на глаза. Дальше история переселенцев складывалась по-разному: кому-то удавалось пристроиться в лавку или на чужую ферму, где они работали за еду, а не за деньги, кому-то в шахты, где условия труда и жизни были хорошо, если не хуже, чем на родине, кто-то так же за еду пристраивался охранником к каравану, надеясь, что на другом конце страны будет лучше. Для женщин выбор был ещё меньше - в борделях портовых городов никогда не было дефицита в женщинах или молодых девушках, решившихся на этот шаг из-за обычного голода.

 

Дилан считал, что ему тогда повезло. Повезло во многом и он вполне мог бы считать себя счастливчиком. Он родился в Ирландии, в семье бедняка, который перебивался случайными заработками, ежедневно напивался в пабе и искренне презирал англичан, Англию и жену. Кроме Дилана в семье было три брата и сестра, ещё два мальчика умерли вскоре после родов, что было обычным делом для ирландских семей в трущобах Дублина. Где дети умирали если не от голода, то от холода или болезни. Дилан выжил, и более того - не заболел от поветрия, которое косило младенцев, не смотря на семью, где они родились, достаток и происхождение, в ту весну и лето. Можно сказать - что тогда ему и повезло в первый раз.   
Через четыре года он снова чудом избежал смерти, когда в игре убегая от матери, подскользнулся на мокрых досках, перекинутых в качестве моста через канаву, и упал в холодную воду. Для взрослого человека там было не глубоко, но мальчик не мог найти опору, болтыхался руками и ногами и тонул, пока мать не спрыгнула в воду и не вытащила его, по течение не отнесло его далеко. Грязной воды он тогда нахлебался вдоволь, замёрз так, что не мог согреться до самого вечера, и мать поила его разбавленным с горячей водой бренди, но даже не заболел, в отличии от матери, которая потом долго кашляла и жаловалась на боль в суставах старшим детям и соседкам. Сам Дилан, ничего из этого не помнил, и только знал по рассказам семьи.  
Второй раз он запомнил хорошо, тогда ему было уже шесть лет. Он был уже достаточно большим и самостоятельным, чтобы не ходить за матерью по пятам, и обычно бегал с утра до вечера с шайкой разновозрастной ребятни, живущих по соседству. Не редко они уходили очень далеко от квартала, доходили до рынка и до презентабельных кварталов ( и там, и там их гоняли городовые). Но тогда в том тупике он очутился один. Вроде бы только, что он был среди мальчишек на узкой грязной улице, а теперь он стоял один посреди небольшой площадки между тремя покосившихся домами и сараем с кривой крышей. Три испуганные его появлением курицы юркнули в сарай, а забилась между стеной и телегой. Не смотря на шум, поднятый птицами, во двор никто не вышел, и Дилан решил заглянуть в сарай. В основном из-за любопытства. Но раз были куры, то были и яйца - размышлял он - а если он возьмёт пару яиц, то вполне возможно этого никто не заметит (он же не будет воровать целую курицу), да и куры могут ещё до вечера снестись, а вот для его семьи два яйца - это почти богатство. И мама будет довольна неожиданной прибавкой к ужину и, несомненно, его ругать не будет. Однако в ближайших к входу гнёздах ничего кроме перьев и засушенного помёта не было, а дальше в глубь мальчик идти не решился.   
Он уже проходил мимо телеги, когда сверху свалилось что-то когтистое и сразу вцепилось в кожу головы. Дилан закричал от боли и неожиданности, пытаясь руками сбить напавшего и, метаясь между телегой и сараем. Однажды это ему удалось, когда он сослепу налетел на притолку двери. Дилан только едва успел увидеть, что это кошка, прежде чем она напала снова. На этот раз она метила в глаза. Мальчик отчаянно закричал, но успел в последний момент инстинктивно прикрыть лицо рукой. Когти полостнули по рукаву, раздирая хлипкую ткань и кожу под ним. Перед следующим прыжком кошка слегка приостановилась, прижавшись к земле, и Дилан успел разглядеть свалявшуюся шерсть, странно открытую пасть и стеклянный взгляд жёлтых глаз. Кошка выглядела странно и зловеще. Мальчик испугался и попятился назад, пока спиной не упёрся в стену. Спрятаться было некуда, на его крики из людей ещё никто не прибежал. Кошка молча прыгнула на шею, когти вцепились в плечо мальчика, клыки оказались в каком-то дюйме от кожи. Дилан схватил животное за шею двумя руками, уже не пытаясь оторвать его от себя, а хотя бы не дать ему вонзить зубы в плоть. На какое-то мгновенное мальчик и зверь встретились взглядами: испуганный мальчишечий и яростный звериный. Руки слабели, силы шестилетнего вечно-голодного мальчика были на исходе. Всё кончилось неожиданно - женский крик и одновременно с ним, на уровне лица Дилана появилась собачья голова. Пёс схватил кошку за шкирку и легко отшвырнул к стене. Та сначала шмякнулась на землю, но вскочила, готовая снова нападать и не отрывая взгляд от мальчика. И в первый раз, за всё время она зашипела, собака заслонила собой Дилана. Женщина в сером платье вытолкала кошку длинной палкой за пределы двора, не смотря на то, что та изворачивалась и цеплялась за палку.  
Только после этого она подошла к Дилану, который всё время прижимался к стене, обхватила за тоненькие плечи:  
\- Ну, герой, дай ка я твои раны посмотрю? Она тебя не укусила?  
Собака приблизила к нему голову, лизнула щёку и нос. Дилан прерывисто выдохнул, переводя взгляд на женщину, и покачал головой. Собака, фыркнула, как бы передразнивая его, и принялась деловито обнюхивать, ничуть не смущаясь рук женщины, которая расстегнула рубашку, чтобы осмотреть раны. Потом вынесла из дома стул, усадила на него мальчика, сунула в руки кружку с молоком, а сама долго промывала глубокие царапины и чем-то смазывала. Воспоминаний об этом память Дилана почти не сохранила, как и о женщине (только и запомнил, что серое платье и тёмные с сединой волосы в пучке), зато запомнил пса, от которого не мог отвезти взгляд. Крупный, чёрно-белый, с полустоячими ушами и шрамами - таких было много на улицах Дублина. Этого же пса отличали глаза. Было в них что-то, как будто пёс знал о многом, о мире, о будущем, о том, чего нельзя даже знать людям. Именно так Дилан пытался рассказать матери вечером, но та уставшая от дневных забот и уходом за семьёй слушать его не стала, её разозлила порванная рубашка, которую надо было чинить. Только годы спустя, Дилан увидел такой взгляд у собак здесь на Юконе.   
В следующий раз Дилану повезло оказаться нос к носу со смертью, когда ему было уже одиннадцать. К тому времени был уже год, как семейство перебралось в другой пригород, ближе к докам, где отец и старшие братья устроились на работу. В обязанности Дилана теперь вменялось каждый день носить им обед, что он и делал. А вот обратно домой он не спешил, шныряя вместе с остальной ребятнёй по докам, между рабочих, лошадей и телег, заслушиваясь рассказами моряков, которые в своё время вдоволь походили по морям, и всегда имели историю для тех, у кого было желание и время их слушать. Кроме того, мальчишек предпочитали использовать для мелких поручений, чтобы отнести письмо или найти человека. Так что, если на детей, мешающихся под ногами, и ворчали, но серьёзно не гоняли.   
В тот день Дилан спешил отнести записку управляющему складом, стараясь сократить путь между высокими сходнями, держащих корабли. Он чуть не споткнулся и не упал, когда в узком проходе ему наперерез непонятно откуда выскочил крупный пёс. Мальчик от досады закричал, пытаясь прогнать собаку, но та и не думала уступать дорогу. Крик потонул в в трескающемся глухом шуме, мгновение спустя проход между доками заволокло пылью. Всего через несколько метров по дороге доски не выдержали тяжёлого груза и лопнули, вниз полетели обломки дерева, металлические болты и цилиндры. В тот день на месте погибли трое рабочих, тех, кто был раненных руководство доков приказало отнести по домам, не смотря на полученные ранения. Среди них был и Боб - старший из братьев Дилана.   
Сначала, пока Боб был покрыт пылью и куском парусины, смотреть на него было не страшно. Страшно было слышать прерывистое дыхание, бульканье и кашель, видеть как отец с дорожками от слёз на щеках прижимает брата к носилкам, когда на поворотах они нагибаются, Джим брат-близнец Боба расталкивал народ впереди, выкрикивая срывающимся голосом:  
-Пропустите! Ранненых несут.  
До кварталов, где жили рабочие доков, новость дошла быстро, женщины и дети толпились на улицах, сжимая в руках края фартуках, бледные и жалко вглядываясь в лицах тех, кто был на носилках. И облегчённо отходили, не узнав своих мужей, отцов, братьев или сыновей. Мать встретила их около самого дома, растрёпанная, со съехавшей на бок косынкой, с корзиной в одной руке (новость дошла до рынка, где она была в тот момент), другой она волокла Мари. Она всё поняла без слов. Дилан замер от ужаса, наблюдая, как мать беднеет, на землю падает корзина, откуда выкатывается кочан капусты, она поднимает сжатые руки к лицу, и не отрывая взгляда от носилок начинает выть на какой-то тонкой высокой ноте, испуганная Мари, которой в тот год было только пять, прижимается к ногам матери и тоже начинает рыдать.   
Потом Дилан сидел на кровати в углу, прижимая к себе младших сестру и брата, пока в доме были посторонние люди: женщины помогали матери обмыть раны, обнажив разломанные кости, мясную плоть, но страшнее было видеть кишки. Дилан видел кишки и раньше, но это были внутренности животных (их промывали и набивали рубленным фаршем). Теперь было страшнее, теперь это были внутренности человека, и что ещё страшнее - умирающего на его глазах брата. Час спустя пришёл доктор, но только покачал головой и даже отказался от платы за хлопоты. Боб умер ночью, ему было только шестнадцать. После похорон родители и Джим долго сидели за столом при потухшей лампаде. На следующий день Дилану предстояла работать вместе с отцом и братом - детство закончилось. То, что управляющий доков дал разрешение на полставки работать мальчику, тоже считалось удачей – пусть немного, но денег это приносило.  
В тот же год от коклюша умерла Мари, но это было уже не так страшно - она просто затихла под негромкие напевы матери.   
Только спустя восемь лет, семье удалось накопить достаточно денег, чтобы отпустить одного из детей за " поиском счастья". К тому времени младший из детей - Колин подрос достаточно, чтобы устроиться на работу помощником лавочника. Была возможность купить только один билет, и Дилан с Колином тянули камешки из тёмного мешка. Дилану повезло, как он тогда считал - он вытянул белый и свой билет в Америку и новую жизнь. В счастливую лёгкую жизнь, как он тогда думал, и думала его семья.  
Ожидание счастья не покидало Дилана ни когда он прощался с родными, ни на корабле. Надо сказать, что те, кто ехал в третьем классе, тоже надеялись на счастливое будущие в Новом свете. Молодёжь кучковалась между собой, устраивая танцы или подглядывая за пассажирами первого или второго класса, делясь планами на жизнь и способами быстро разбогатеть, а также тем, как они распорядятся деньгами. Люди постарше смотрело на молодёжь с высока, но не спешило их спускать на землю - они тоже надеялись если не на лучше будущие, то хотя бы на то, что хуже уже не будет. Там же на корабле Дилан в первый раз поцеловался с девушкой. Её звали Мегги, ей было шестнадцать лет, на её щеках играл румянец, светлые выгоревшие волосы выбивались из причёски и трепетали на ветру, а глаза светились весельем. Она путешествовала вместе с большой семьёй своего дяди. Про свою семью она лишь однажды коротко ответила, что отец умер, а мать отправила с дядей, надеясь на лучшую долю для дочери.   
В тот вечер, они разгорячённые танцем выскочили из душных помещений трюма на палубу, и оказались лицом к лицу. Далан наклонился вперёд, вдохнул запах тёплых девчачьих волос, губы неожиданно оказались рядом. Первый поцелуй оказался быстрый и нелепый. Но со второй попытки было лучше. А потом... потом их прервали.   
\- Мегги! Мегги! Немедленно иди сюда, девчонка, - дядя показался в дверях, - Я обещал твоей матери проследить за тобой.   
Мегги не стала спорить или противоречить и направилась к родственнику. Около самых дверей, она оглянулась и улыбнулась. Дилан подумал тогда, что навсегда запомнит эту картину: палубу корабля, молоденькую девушку освещённую фонарём, улыбку на её лице и искрящиеся искренним весельем глаза. Это так и было. Он помнил тот вечер и сейчас. Помнил ту девушку и её глаза. Даже после того, как спустя пять лет встретил её снова в небольшом городке в глубине континента, куда он прискакал вместе с маленьким отрядом, поднятым по тревоге, что индейцы напали на соседнее поселение. Только она уже не улыбалась - она сжимала в руках длинный окровавленный нож, её глаза не искрились смехом - в них застыл ужас. Напротив неё валялось тело индейца, которого она и убила (ещё один - раненный - пытался спастись, но был застрелен солдатом во дворе), а пол, стул и стулья.   
\- Миссис Коул! Вы слышите меня, мэм, - один из приехавших фермеров окликнул её. - Теперь уже всё позади - эти собаки разбежались, как только нас увидели.... Но этого вы славно приложили, - он толкнул труп индейца сапогом, - Какой удар! Почти в сердце... Эх, надо было чуть выше, тогда бы он и помер бы на месте, а не метался бы по комнате, разбрызгивая кровь...... Эй, Дилан, раз ты здесь, то помоги мне этого краснокожего отсюда выволочь... Миссис Коул, да бросьте вы нож. Вы слышите меня, миссис Коул?  
Миссис Коул (Мегги - как про себя твердил Дилан при виде этой сцены) медленно перевела глаза на говорящего и так же медленно кивнула. Секунду спустя тишину комнаты, так странно резонирующую, со звуками боя: выстрелами, криками, ржанием и топотом лошадей, пронизал звон упавшего ножа. Мегги резко со всхрипыванием втянула воздух, так как будто, до этого не дышала вообще, трясущейся рукой начала шарить по стене в поисках опоры.   
\- Мэм, давайте я вам помогу... Вы ведь узнаёте меня, миссис? - шериф в два шага оказался рядом с женщиной. Его голос стал более вкрадчивый, но не потерял твёрдости. В этих краях такие сцены не были редкостью - индейцы нападали на поселения и не щадили никого. Белые в свою очередь тоже, - Куда вы идёте? Я провожу... - он уже поднимал её за локоть, помогая удерживать равновесие.  
Миссис Коул не разжимая губ, кивнула в сторону двери.   
\- Дилан, - шериф оглянулся, - оставь пока этого краснокожего, пошли с нами... Держи револьвер наготове.

Они вышли во двор, где под порогом лежали ещё три трупа индейцев вперемешку с собаками, и завернули за угол дома, подошли к поленнице. Только там Мегги, несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, смогла сказать первые слова:   
\- Анна, они ушли. Можешь выходить.   
За поленницей послышалось шуршание, немного спустя замаскированный под часть поленницы щит упал им под ноги, а из образовавшегося отверстия на них уставилось дуло ружья.  
-Всё в порядке Анна, они ушли - повторила Мегги и .... разрыдалась, прижимая окровавленные руки.  
На свет вышла девочка лет четырнадцати, опускать оружие она не спешила, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Это было обоснованно - территория ещё не была зачищена должным образом, и нередко бывали случаи, когда не успевшие уйти со своими индейцы, затаивались, а потом нападали. Анна перевела взгляд на миссис Коул, цепким взглядом (слишком цепким для девочки) окинула лицо, волосы, платье, руки испачканные кровью.  
\- Мегг, что случилось?  
Женщина разрыдалась ещё больше.   
\- Ну же, ну же, - шериф неловко потрепал её за плечо (с молодым парнем, пережившего первый бой, он бы поступил так же, - Уже всё нормально, мэм. ... Миссис Коул зарезала индейца ножом для разделки мяса, он ещё там в комнате и валяется.... только всё в крови там сейчас... так что вы долго не тяните, а то потом кровь будет тяжело отскребать - это он сообщил уже Анне, - Ой, да кому я говорю, сами знаете. Авось, не первый год здесь.   
Девочка кивнула в ответ - не первый год здесь, знает что делать. Она шагнула вперёд, провела по руке Мэгги, успокаивая:  
\- Я сейчас малыша выведу из укрытия... И мы домой пойдём.  
Она перевела взгляд на шерифа, тот кивнул. Анна скрылась в проёме и вскоре вывела маленького мальчика, в другой руке всё так же находилось ружьё. Ребёнка взял за руку шериф, а Анни свободной рукой обхватила Мэгг.  
Уже около поворота, девочка встрепенулась:  
\- Где собаки?  
Мегги прошептала сквозь слёзы:  
\- Убиты... Разве индейцы могли бы войти в дом, если они были ещё живы. Они долго их удерживали.  
\- И Ларс? - никто не понял, был ли это вопрос или просто восклицание.  
\- И Ларс - Мегги подтвердила со всхлипом.  
Только несколько часов спустя, уже после зачистки, и после того, как раненные были осмотрены и перевязаны, а мёртвые (на этот раз только индейцы) оттащены подальше от домов и свалены в кучу, удалось узнать ход событий. Индейцы явились на рассвете, но напасть незамеченными им не удалось, собака одного из фермеров растормошила остальных псов и те подняли лай. Так что подготовиться к нападению поселенцы успели. Индейцам удалось прорваться только в одном месте, к дому семьи Коул. И то только потому, что сегодня миссис Коул отстреливалась одна - её муж уехал ещё месяц назад в Сан-Франциско по делам. Мегги сразу, как услышала лай, отослала сестру мужа Анни, с ребёнком в укрытие, позвала троих собак в дом, а сама заняла пост возле окна. ... Когда индейцы ворвались в дом, она перезаряжала ружья, чужаков встретили собаки, бой временно откатился во двор. Дальше всё смешалось: визг и рычание собак, крики людей, выстрелы. Мегги успела произвести два выстрела, даже попала в одного из нападавших.   
Однако двум из нападавших удалось ворваться в дом, женщина бросила в них уже не нужные ружья. Это дало время, чтобы схватить приготовленный нож и отступить к стене. Индейцы приближались с двух сторон стола, свою участь Мегги видела в их глазах. В дверях появился Ларс (самый молодой пёс, ещё почти щенок), с окровавленным боком, и головой, он пошатываясь танцующими шагами прошёл под столом. Оттуда выразительно взглянул на хозяйку. Мегги позже могла поклясться, что тот спрашивал, на кого нападать. Мегги качнулась влево, стараясь задеть ножом того индейца, что там стоял. Удалось – тот отшатнулся, слегка раненный в руку, и тут же взвыл – это Ларс вцепился ему в ногу. Индеец отскочил от стола, волоча пса за собой на ноге во двор. Это отвлекло от Мегги второго индейца. В это время послышались выстрелы приближающегося отряда. У женщины мелькнула надежда, что она спасена, но нападавший считал иначе – он стремительно сократил расстояние между ними, замахнулся ножом… и на какое-то краткое мгновение замер – это дало Мегги возможность ударить самой. Не целясь, не выбирая куда, с онемевшими от страха руками. Она не сразу поняла, что осталась жива, только отвлечённо видела, как упало тело, а уже во дворе Ларс свалился с ноги раненого индейца.

Спустя неделю Дилан вновь встретил Мегги, познакомился с её мужем с непривычным именем – Олаф, и не смог отказаться от приглашения на обед. В этом опасном диком краю, где все ходили по тонкой дорожке между жизнью и смерти, Мегги была единственным человеком из прошлого.   
Они долго разговаривали в тот день, до самого вечера: с Олафом о ценах на зерно, кожи, патроны, а с Мегги вспоминали путешествие вкус хлеба в Ирландии, путешествие на корабле и первые дни в Америке. Супруги Коул рассказывали о своём знакомстве и нескольких попытках сватовства Олафа, который не сразу разрешил своей племяннице выйти за муж за человека, происходящего из другой страны, а Дилан рассказал, что женился на женщине по имени Мегги и скоро уже будет отцом. Уже в сумерках, когда Дилан оглянулся на прощание, то увидел как Мегги смотрела ему вслед. На её лице была грустная улыбка, а выбившиеся пряди трепал ветер.   
В тот момент, они оба вспомнили тот вечер на корабле, когда танцевали, целовались и верили в счастливую, лёгкую и богатую жизнь. 

Дилан не сказал, что в тот же самый вечер, когда Мегги ушла в трюм вслед за дядей, он услышал тяжёлый вздох. Оглянувшись, парень встретился взглядом с капитанским псом. Тот смотрел не по-собачьи грустными и мудрыми глазами, так как будто знал наперёд их с Мегги судьбу. Что семья Мегги купит фургон и уедет на Запад, где были не только земля, но индейцы, не желавшие отдавть свою землю, а Дилану повезёт практически сразу устроиться на верфи. И только через несколько лет он сменит работу, уже не мальцом без гроша денег в кармане, а молодым женатым человеком.  
До сих пор Дилан задавался вопросом, знал ли тот пёс и о том, что его жизнь резко изменится сразу после встречи с семьёй Кроу. Вернувшись через несколько недель в Сан-Франциско, Дилан узнал, что вместо ожидаемого мальчика, родилась девочка, наорал на жену и напивался в ближайшем баре, даже не переодевшись с дороги. Он даже не хотел смотреть на дочь, и лишь буркнул неразборчивое согласие в ответ на тихий вопрос:  
\- Можно я назову её Элис. В честь моей бабушки.

Он не пробыл в доме и пяти дней – сорвался и уехал на Клондайк, откуда быстрее ветра и поездов доносились вести о золоте, валявшемся под ногами и так и ждущем того, кто его подберёт. Зарабатывать деньги – так он сказал жене. Напоследок, он даже не мог смотреть в глаза Мегги, стыдясь самого себя. Он так и не смог перебороть себя и попросить прощения.   
На севере он вновь увидел собак, с теми странными взглядами, что поражали его раньше. Собак здесь было много и разных - без собак, как он быстро узнал, в этих краях выжить трудно, а зимой так вообще единственное средство связи и передвижения. Северных лаек, разводимых индейцами специально для упряжи, было много, стояли они очень дорого, но их не хватало на всех. В поездах привозили целые вагоны новых собак – никто не сомневался, что большинство из них были или подобранны на улицах или просто выкрадены. Среди них можно было встретить и дворняг, и овчарок, и гончих всех мастей и размеров, реже встречались сеттеры, сенбернары, короткошерстные доги и борзые. В упряжь ставили всех, а тех, что позлее и посильнее, выставляли на бои, которые процветали везде.   
Денег на собак, даже на самых слабых, Дилану не хватило, но он смог наняться рабочим на прииск. Ему повезло: и через год он вернулся в Скагуэй живой, здоровый и с золотом. Это была удача, большая удача в этих местах, где люди гибли в первую же зиму.   
Дилан уже направлялся в салун с другими рабочими, чтобы, как они мечтали всю долгую дорогу до города, с шиком заказать пиво и виски, усесться за большой стол и рассказывать , привлекая чужое внимание, завистливые и восхищённые взгляды, о своих похождениях, о прииске, о медведе-шатуне, что чуть не задрал Билли, но тут ему перегодила дорогу большая собака местной породы с грязной рыжей шерстью. Дилан вновь узнал тот не собачий всезнающий взгляд. Потом он так и не смог объяснить, с чего это вдруг, он наскоро распрощался с друзьями и быстрыми шагами направился в сторону железнодорожной станции. Он купил билет перед самым отправлением, воспоминание о собачьих глазах не отпускало его всю дорогу.   
Дилан почти успел. Почти. Он опоздал всего на несколько часов. Когда он добрался до дома, то на его месте уже разбирали остатки пожарища. Он нашёл их – Мегги и Элис. Обгорелое до черноты тело жены, прижимало к себе маленькую девочку. Вызванный на место пожара доктор, сказал в утешение, что они задохнулись во сне. Но Дилан не хотел утешения, он молча грыз себя, браня за то что уехал, за то что не попросил прощения, за то что опоздал.  
Дилан недолго оставался в Сан-Франциско, он похоронил жену и дочь, навестил старых знакомых и вновь поехал на Юкон. Не для того, чтобы мыть золото - для того, чтобы жизнь полная опасностей заслонила боль в его душе. На этот раз у него были деньги, золото и хоть и небольшой, но опыт выживания в этом краю. В одном из салонов Скагуэйя он встретил Чарли, с которым работал на прииске. За разговором родился план, который устроил их обоих: продажа и развоз провианта, почты, различных товаров. В краю золотоискателей и разрозненных поселений это было выгодно и необходимо. Тогда они ещё не знали, что будут первыми, кто обнаружит вымершее до единого человека поселение старателей, и будут обходить каждую хижину и палатку в надежде найти хоть одного живого. Что прибегут на сильный взрыв только затем, чтобы молча снять шапки и постоять пару минут, оглядывая разнесённые динамитом конечности мужчин, а голова одного из них обнаружиться в ветвях дерева. Это они найдут труп известного своими охотничьими байками Стенли в объятиях мёртвого медведя. А потом будут пить в салуне за его славную смерть достойную того, чтобы остаться в легендах этого края. Что будут голыми руками, не думая о том, что сами могут погибнуть, вытаскивать из под льда собак, когда упряжка неожиданно ушла под лёд.   
Теперь Дилан и Чарли занимались перевозкой грузов по всей территории Юкона и Аляски уже несколько лет и знали местность на столько хорошо, что могли не только обойтись без карт (карта у них всё же была, но уже как года три ни разу не вынималась из кожаного чехла, где надёжно хранилась), но и подробно их составлять при желании. Это их знание ценилось повыше, чем их репутация перевозчиков и почтальонов. А репутация здесь - среди сурового севера и враждебной к людям природы - была превыше титулов, состояния и званий на родине тех, кого привело сюда золото. Золото и жажда наживы. Они оба могли легко осесть в Скагуэе или Доусоне, приобрести дома, обзавестись семьями, зарабатывая просто составлением карт, или основав лавку, но ни тот ни другой этого не хотели. Дилана не отпускала боль от смерти жены и детей, а Чарли его собственные воспоминания.


End file.
